Brew Manglecat
Brew MangleCat is a Wizard and Mercenary who owns a shop that goes by the name of Brew's Shop of Thingamajigs. He specializes in making potions for anyone's needs, which he sells along with other things used for magic, as well as lemons, which he understandingly mistook for rare sour yellow oranges. Occasionally he may leave this shop and start selling things in the middle of nowhere to anyone that passes by. Appearance Brew is 190cm tall, his skin is white with a beige tint to it, his eyes are pink with a thin pupil and he has dark purple hair with two large ears. He has a fluffy chest fur, fur on his arms, tail and legs. He wears a black and pink wizard hat with a bell on the tip, a black tank top, a greyish pink vest and shorts. Personality Despise a cheeky smiley appearance, Brew is not as nice as he may try to appear. He is friendly towards customers and will usually only attempt to talk to others out of pure interest, he's very smart and seems to always find a way to get away with the trouble he gets. When he is interested in befriending someone, he may come off as flattering yet very needy to the point of making others uncomfortable. He seems to have a strange liking towards the idea of having money as it seems to be his biggest priority most times, the reason for this is unknown. Abilities Despite being a wizard, Brew's abilities focus more on what his potions can do, rather than his actual physical abilities(Like controlling fire, etc). Relationships Dinah fkhjsdf Felix ajkdnkjad Steam Acquaintance often carrying things of value. Refuses to accept his generous deals. Cordelia shnakjsd TOXiK Trustworthy client. Cornelius "Eh." Lahyt Too sweet to dislike. Malice Brew once tried to capture Malice's wisp form when he was waiting for his body to heal, in a cheap attempt to sell him. He was almost successful, but as soon as Malice reformed, he immediately went after Brew to attack him. Backstory Brew was the son born to a family that had been involved with witchcraft for many generations. Living in a village of paranoid inhabitants, they were forced to keep their occupations a secret in order to be accepted. This worked out for many years until eventually, someone told the village of the family's true occupation and they surrounded their house. Brew had been out the village that day and when he returned, as he saw that the village's people had set his family's house on fire, he knew what it meant for his family since his parents were home that day. Unable to approach the house without being spotted and knowing that eventually, the village would be looking for him, he fled, mourning the death of his parents, and being only a teen, he was able to live on his own, collecting ingredients to brew(haha) his potions so he could start selling them to start getting some money of his own to buy food and survive. Trivia * Brew's design was inspired on Foxy from the FNAF series and the Braixen Pokémon * His purple fur was originally going to be black as a reference to black cats being associated with witchcraft, but this was changed as it would make Brew too similar to Nekuro, another cat character of my own * Brew has a pet frog ** This is yet another reference to witchcraft, also because Brew likes frogs Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Animal Drimare Category:Cat Drimare Category:Amaranth Category:The Rem Forest Category:Complete pages